


A Conversation

by broken_hearted_bard



Category: Charmed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_hearted_bard/pseuds/broken_hearted_bard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Phoebe and Prue (about Cole) that should have happened.  Set sometime after Wrestling with Demons (S3 E12) but before The Good, the Bad and the Cursed (S3 E14).</p><p>Cole isn't shown, just spoke about.</p><p>Drabble.</p><p> </p><p>Publication Date: December 14 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation

"You just can't let this go, can you Prue?" Phoebe said coldly. She stood in the Halliwell Manor kitchen, hands on her hips, face set in mutinous lines.

"No, alright, I can't! He's a demon, Phoebe!" Prue said angrily.

"Oh and we don't ever help those, do we Prue?" Phoebe asked acidly.

Prue pushed her long black hair behind her ears and raised her eyebrows. The look on her face was incredulous. "No, Pheebs. We don't."

"'He's not just a warlock, he's human too,'" Phoebe replied quietly. "Remember Brendan, Prue? You said that! And, what about...Tom? Because I'm pretty sure he was part demon when we saved him and turned him back into a human, right Prue!"

"That's not the same!" Prue yelled. "Cole tried to kill us for the last year! He tried to hurt us, to change us, to go back in time and kill our ancestor, Phoebe!"

Phoebe crossed her arms and turned to the kitchen table. She grabbed a piece of paper - a printout - off of it and held it up to Prue. "You said, about Brendan, that he was human _too_. That he was a warlock and a human, and that you had to save him, you had to 'trust' your 'instincts.' Well, that's all I'm doing. Cole is human too, he is good too!" She thrust the paper at Prue, which was a copy of the newspaper article she'd read at the Historical Society.

Prue looked down at the paper, skimming the words. She shook her head and handed it back to Phoebe. "He's still a demon, Phoebe. He's done so much evil in the world, and none of it is stuff he can just take back." She tapped her foot for a moment before heading around the kitchen island and grabbing a mug out of one of the cupboards. As Phoebe stood glaring at her, she poured a cup of coffee.

"I just don't get you, Prue..." Phoebe said. "He can be redeemed. He can." Phoebe's eyes filled. "He loves me."

Prue shook her head and then scalded her tongue a bit with a sip of hot, black coffee. "I hope that's enough for you, but it really doesn't mean much to me. He's a killer, Phoebe."

"And what are we?" Phoebe asked as she turned on her heel and walked out of the kitchen.

"Protectors of the innocent," Prue muttered to herself.

**************

END


End file.
